Simplify the expression. $-5z(-5z+8)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-5z}$ $ = ({-5z} \times -5z) + ({-5z} \times 8)$ $ = (25z^{2}) + (-40z)$ $ = 25z^{2} - 40z$